Destiny Rewritten
by Sailor Crystal
Summary: AU. Rating for abuse, slight language, and character death. People say different things about destiny. It's already mapped out the day you were born, or you shape your own. Well, one girl doesn't depend on destiny. She depends on her own instints. BakuraO
1. Prologue

Hey everybody! Summer's here and I'm working on more fics. I seem to hardly have any time down here, with watching my cousin all the time, but I'm managing.

A/N: This is my FIRST rated R fic. The rating is for abuse and character death. If you don't like, than don't read. So just enjoy! Flames are accepted just not to tell me off for the abuse or who I kill off.

/…/ Lilith

-…- Rose

Destiny Rewritten

Prologue

Lilith's POV

Everyone has their own beliefs. That your destiny was mapped out the day you were born, or you choose your own destiny depending on the choices you make in life. Some people even say that destiny is coincidental. So what am I to believe?

I'll tell you what I believe. Destiny has nothing to do with the day you were born. It's not even coincidental. I don't even think it's made on the choices you make. I think it's all laid out already, but constantly changing, every second of everyday. That's why it is always possible to rewrite destiny.

Rose knew that. She knew that the day she was sealed into the Millennium items and her soul torn between two items. She's still searching for the other half of her soul and I'm helping her in it.

Ishizu knew destiny could be rewritten. She told me the day she gave me the necklace. Her exact words were: "I was shown that in order to safe the world, I would need this necklace, to prophesize later events. But I think destiny could be rewritten. I believe you were destined to have this necklace more than I was." That is what she said to me.

So what am I to believe? Things people tell me, or my own instincts? I think…I'll go with my own instincts.

Normal POV

The wind blows over the trees of the luscious forest. Surrounded by water and isolated in the middle of the ocean, this island was currently hosting Duelist Kingdom, a duel monsters tournament hosted by Maximillion Pegasus. As the wind blows, a girl stands on a cliff, looking out over the island. Her pale face is twisted in a disgusted sneer.

/I hate Pegasus./ She growls mentally.

-Well, look at it from my point of view. He has the other half of my soul.- A female's voice responds.

/Yea. And Yugi doesn't know I'm here./

The girl turns and walks down the cliff, heading back to the woods. The sun was setting and she wanted to be able to tail the group she's been following as she has been. She's quick to find them though and arrives in time to receive a bitter surprise.


	2. Lead In

Hope you like this story so far.

A/N: Forgot to put this in the first chapter. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! All's I know is that KidsWB does, but I don't know who else owns it from there. So I'm not making money from this fic.

And no, I'm not going to do Lilith's little talk at the beginning of every single chapter. I'm just doing it to show her views on a few things so for the first few chapters, yes there will be one.

/…/ Lilith

-…- Rose

Destiny Rewritten

Chapter 1: Lead Up

Lilith's POV

I've always butted heads with Yugi on my going out with Bakura. He thinks Bakura is a bad influence on me, just because I like to stay out at night instead of staying home. I've done that since before I meet with Bakura. He also thinks he's a bad influence because Bakura is in possession of the Millennium Ring. He doesn't know about the ring, he just thinks that he's bad because I'm abused by his dark half, the thief spirit inside the ring, from time to time.

Okay, maybe a little more than from time to time, but I still love Bakura and he's a lot nicer than his dark half, which is why I love him so much.

Normal POV

It had started about four days ago. Everything had been going really good and life was basically good.

"I win again, Joey!" A triumphant male's voice says.

"Aw!"

"He did better this time."

"Yugi is a good teacher."

A girl looks over to the desks that are put together, surrounded by a group of people, before looking to the white-haired boy next to her.

"Do you want to duel my brother, Bakura?" She asks.

He looks up from the gold ring he's holding in his hand and laughs.

"No thanks, Lilith. I think Yugi would beat me."

Lilith laughs and looks over to the small group again before looking back to Bakura.

"I'll see you tonight." She says and kisses his cheek.

He nods and smiles.

"I really think you should stay home."

"I will at another time."

The bell rings and Bakura sighs.

"Just be careful!"

"I will." She says as she leaves with the small group.

(A/N: A very dear friend of mine, close to my heart, more like a brother to me than my friend, did this part for me.)

A slender woman came to a steady halt at the outskirts of this school, a slight smirk etched atop her lips as her pools of amethyst hue peered out across the many natural structures; ebony hinted tendrils spilled downward, reaching to mid-waist. Two golden glistening bangs flushed over her features. Fixated about the silken flesh of her slender neck was an Egyptian based necklace; crafted with intricate details of the many mysteries of Egypt and it's hidden past. It was of a golden texture; glistened with its glorious appearance, drawing the orbs of other's to its presence. Flushing down her somewhat slender shoulders was that of an oceanic hue of this vest-like attire. And yet, hidden with the confines of this vest could be found a midnight black tank top. These same oceanic hinted blue slacks flowing down her thighs to her ankles. This woman was merely of a royal destiny; highly meant for great triumphs. She were Lilith Muto; elder sibling to the man known as Yugi Muto. Holding a high resemblance to her younger brother. She was infatuated with the realm of Duel Monsters, having a gifted natural touch to it.

(A/N: End desc. Thankies! You know who you are.)

"Yugi! Come on! Lilith yells and takes off running.

A small boy laughs and waves.

"You can come too!" Lilith yells as she looks back.

They all follow after her and enter a small game shop. Lilith is quick to vanish upstairs and stays there the entire night. The only time she actually leaves is when she feels something wrong.

-Lilith! There's magic in the air!- A female's voice echoes in her head.

Lilith gets up from her bed, leaving her drawing pad behind and goes back down to the game shop. She stops in midstep on the last step.

"It's cold…" She murmurs out loud, shivering.

-Lilith!- The female's voice cries as Lilith's eyes drift close and she collapses.

The necklace on her neck glows faintly and Lilith opens her eyes, finding she's lying in a crumpled heap on the ground at the end of the stairs.

"What…?"

-You fainted.-

"How am I awake?"

-I took partially control and woke you up. The Shadow Realm is at work and you won't stay awake if you move.-

"Thanks Rose." Lilith moans, slowly pushing herself up.

She leans against the stairs, breathing heavily. About five more minutes pass before Lilith looks up, hearing a loud cry of sadness.

"Yugi…"

She jumps up and runs into the living room, just in time to see the image of her grandfather vanish.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" She hears Yugi cry, seeing him holding onto the TV as though to get him back.

"Yugi! What happened?!" Lilith asks, running over and kneeling next to him.

Yugi looks up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Pegasus took his soul!" He cries, than throws himself at her.

She gently holds onto him as he cries. About a day passes and Lilith is arguing with Yugi right before he gets onto the boat to Duelist Kingdom.

"Lilith! You need to watch the shop!"

"I want to save Grandpa too!"

The argument continues for near ten minutes before Yugi gives up and just goes. Lilith tries to follow but is pushed away by the guards. She growls as she glares at them than turns when a hand grabs her shoulder.

"Oh, hello Bakura." She greets and the white-haired boy smiles.

"Follow me." He whispers into her ear.

She takes one look at the guards before following after him. Only minutes later, both are on the ship and hiding.

"Not exactly how I planned to do things."

Bakura smiles and looks over to Lilith.

"It was the only way to get on." He says with his British accent.

"I know that…but hiding?"

"Why not? You do it all the time."

Lilith rolls her eyes at that and both fall quiet for a little while. Lilith's mind drifts in and out, brought on by boredom. After two hours, she looks up suddenly, looking around.

"What is it?" Bakura asks.

"Something's wrong…"

Lilith wanders out of their hiding place and walks over to the side of the boat where Yugi and his best friend Joey are, but she's too far down to be seen.

-Now I'm curious. What are you doing?-

/I always had this strange ability to tell when Yugi wasn't happy. You've seen him./

-Constantly happy, loyal, and ALWAYS willing to help a friend.-

/Exactly. And even before I meet you, I could feel when he was upset…Wait…/

Lilith looks down into the water, seeing something float by.

-That's Exodia!-

Lilith vaults over the railing and plunges into the water. Bakura runs over to the railing to watch her as she swims over to one of the cards.

"Lilith! Have you lost your mind?!" He asks, grabbing a nearby rope and throwing it down to her.

She touches the card, only to have it crumble within her touch and she looks hurt.

-It was not your destiny to rescue Exodia…- Rose says mournfully.

Lilith swims back to the side of the ship and grabs the rope. She shivers as she's pulled from the water and after she's back on the deck, she collapses, breathing heavily.

"We should get you to bed."

Bakura helps Lilith up and both go to a room. Bakura gently helps Lilith take her vest off so she's dressed only in her black tank top and jeans and looks hesitant to undress her further.

"I'll be fine like this Bakura. Don't worry. I might be a little weaker than normal, but I'll be fine."

Bakura nods and helps her lay down. He gently covers her up and kisses her forehead.

"Just sleep. I'll be back in a little bit."

Lilith nods and drifts off to sleep. Bakura gently touches her forehead, cheek, and neck to see if she has a fever. When he feels none, he lets her sleep, going out of the room and leaning against the railing of the ship, his hazel brown eyes looking a little sad. He stays out there for about two hours until he feels his mind slipping out of his control and he looks afraid.

"Oh no!" Is the last thing he says.

Lilith's eyes suddenly snap open in the room. Rose's constant presence is a little weaker, signaling she's dropped off to sleep herself. Lilith sits up and looks around, afraid for no reason. Nothing felt wrong to her and she gently touches the eye of the necklace around her neck. It flashes once but shows her nothing. She looks up suddenly as the door to the room opens and a dark figure steps in. A ring around the figure's neck causes Lilith to suddenly back up in fear.

"It's you! The spirit of the Millennium Ring!"

A sinister snicker reaches her ears and she tries to scramble out of the bed. Her wrist is suddenly grabbed and she utters a whimper of fear. A growl reaches her ears and she looks over her shoulder only to be backhanded across her face. She spins in the air and hits the floor on her shoulder, crying in fear and pain.

"Weakling." A voice sneers and Lilith looks up.

"Only to you, coward." She says back calmly, despite her tear-filled eyes.

She hears a snicker and the shadows finally recede. She moves back a little bit as she sees Bakura, looking a lot more sinister, standing in the shadows place. The once kind boy looks like a devil and his insane filled hazel eyes are locked onto Lilith's terrified amethyst eyes.

"Stay away from me!" Lilith screams, her will evaporating as she sees Bakura's eyes.

"But this is fun." He answers with a manic grin.

Lilith suddenly gasps, her eyes widen in pain as she's kicked in her side. Her breath leaves her body and she's left trying to get air back in, her body shaking in her vain attempts. Bakura kicks her twice more in the exact same place and Lilith's mouth opens in a silent scream, black dots dancing in front of her eyes as she curls up, holding her side. Bakura backs off, grinning in a manic-like way as Lilith finally gasps loudly, coughing as she finally breathes. Before she's recovered enough, she suddenly turns on her uninjured side and kicks out, catching Bakura's legs and tripping him. He falls to the ground and Lilith gets up, running from the room. She runs through the halls of the ship, blinding by her tears of pain and fear, and ignoring the burning in her chest. She whimpers as her already tender wrist is caught, stopping her forward movement. She turns and comes face-to-face with a blonde haired woman.

"Are you alright?" The woman asks.

Lilith shakes her head.

"Come on."

Lilith follows the woman to her room, still crying, and is gently sat down on a couch.

"Here…"

The woman gives her a tissue and she wipes her eyes, finally calming down.

"What happened?"

"Nothing of great important. I just hurt myself."

The woman narrows her purple eyes and Lilith looks away.

"What's your name?"

"Lilith Muto."

The woman gasps.

"Your sister to that kid, Yugi?!"

"Yes! But you can't tell him I'm here."

"Fine. My name's Mai Valentine. Your…welcome to stay here for tonight."

Lilith smiles gratefully and looks away as Mai looks at her. The slap on her cheek from the evil Bakura had went from a red mark to a black and blue bruise that covered her entire cheek. And though it didn't show, the same had happened to her side, right on the bottom of her ribs. She was glad nothing had broken. Mai gives her a blanket and leaves her alone. Both girls go to sleep and the night passes. The next day, the ship finally reaches the island. Lilith and Bakura go off into the wood immediately, Lilith no longer afraid. She knew about the Millennium items; the seven items of mystic power from Ancient Egypt. A few had yet to be seen, but the others had keepers. Ishizu Ishtar, the one who had gave her the necklace, had told her everything she needed to know. The Millennium rod was in current possession of Ishizu's brother, Marik; The puzzle, her brother, Yugi; The eye, Pegasus; The ring, Bakura; And the necklace, her. Four of them, had an ancient spirit inside; the rod, the ring, the puzzle, and the necklace. Lilith was afraid of the ring's spirit since he was the one who dealt the abuse. But she still loved Bakura. Ishizu had also told her of one spirit whose soul had been torn in two, half in one item, and half in another. That spirit was Rose. She could talk freely with Lilith, but she could only take control of Lilith when she was unconscious. But once she got the other half of her soul, she would be able to do everything the spirit of the puzzle did. Bakura and Lilith wander through the forest and come out from behind a tree, looking up at the duelists as they go by. Their eyes land on the blue eyes of Tea, a girl Yugi hangs out with that Lilith doesn't like much. They move back behind the tree as Tea does a double take.

"I'll trail them. You have fun." Lilith says and Bakura laughs, nodding.

"Alright, just be careful.

And that's what Lilith does. Trail the small group until she's caught in the surprise that she hated with a passion, but later realizes it actually helped her a little bit.


	3. Bitter Surprise

Here ya go Trunks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

/…/ Lilith

-…- Rose

Destiny Rewritten

Chap 2: Bitter Surprise

Lilith's POV

Out of Yugi's friends, I never really liked Tea. Joey was my best friend next to Yugi and Tristan was my friend (Sorry Tristan). But Tea…I never really liked. No offense to her, but she was too preppy for my taste and her rants about friendship got on my nerves. They were supportive of course and even I think that, but they got on my nerves.

I never EVER wanted to kill her. I tend to avoid her yes, but never ever has the thought of killing her entered my mind. I might be a rebel, since I very rarely listen to Yugi or Grandpa and I never stay home, but I would never kill anybody in my rebellion. That is why, I fear, after this Shadow Game…Yugi will hate me forever since he knows I will never kill. The power of the Change of Heart card is very very powerful.

Normal POV

After walking down the cliff, she had begun looking around for Bakura. She doesn't find him and instead finds the group of her and Yugi's friends. However, as she's walking right up to the edge of the clearing, a cold feeling sweeps over her and Rose cries out to her. She collapses backward, feeling pain like no other before she passes out. The necklace flashes but nothing happens. The next thing Lilith is aware of is standing on what looks like a dueling card placement pad. She looks around her and finds her brother, dressed as Dark Magician, and Joey, dressed at the Flame Swordsman, standing next to her. Yugi kneels down and gently scratches her head.

"How you doing, Silver Fang?" He asks and she looks down at herself in shock.

/No way! I'm Silver!/" She says mentally in shock.

-So that's you...- Rose muses.

/What happened?/

-A duel...-

Lilith turns around a little bit, trying to look at herself. True to Yugi's word, she's the large silver wolf that she loves, but her eyes are amethyst instead of moon yellow. As she turns around for the last time, a sharp pain goes through her side and she collapses with a whimper.

"What's wrong, Silver Fang?" Yugi asks with concern.

She shakes her head and stands up. She looks over to the opposite end and sees the evil Bakura sneering evilly.

"So the weakling got involved." He sneers.

She lets out a growl and runs forward, slashing at his monster. It's weaker than her and is vaporized instantly. She stalks back over to Yugi and growls pleasantly as she's scratched behind her ears again. The duel continues, most of it good until the evil Bakura plays the magic card Change of Heart.

/Oh God no.../ Lilith says mentally as the Bakura she loves appears.

Half Devil, half Angel. Representing the innocence she loves and the devilry of his dark side. The good Bakura smiles faintly at them.

/Don't do it!/ Lilith screams in her mind.

Bakura comes forward and disappears into her.

/I'm so sorry Lilith!/ Bakura yells as his magic takes a hold of her and she goes over to the other side.

Lilith growls, rubbing at her face with her paws.

"So, weakling, so nice of you to join me." The evil Bakura says.

"What are you talking about?"

Lilith looks up, just now noticing the spirit of the puzzle is the one dueling.

-It's Yami...- Rose says.

"You don't recognize whose spirit is in this Silver Fang do you?" The evil Bakura asks.

Both Yugi's shake their head, as does Joey, Tea, and now Tristan.

"Good. Silver Fang. Attack the Magician of Faith."

Taken over by Change of Heart, she has no choice. Though the Magician of Faith is stronger, she comes closer, growling and finally lunges at her. Both small Yugi and Tea cry out and she sinks her claws into Tea's shoulders. She cries out in pain as Lilith moves her head down to her grab her neck, her blank amethyst eyes look sad, apologetic.

"Lilith...?" She whispers, so low no one can hear her.

Lilith nods slightly than latches onto Tea's neck. The others try to get her off but she snaps her head up and a sickening crack is heard. Blood sprays into Lilith's mouth as Tea goes limp. The magic is released and her eyes clear. Tea vaporizes and Lilith backs off, her muzzle and paws covered in blood.

/Oh God...I killed her!/ She cries mentally.

The duel continues but she is not again used. Despite Yami's, Yugi's alter ego, best efforts to bring Tea back, nothing works. The duel ends with Yami victor and as the Shadow Realm disperses, Lilith screams out the shock of what she did.


	4. Lilith's Closure

Last one just for you Trunks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

/…/ Lilith

-…- Rose

Destiny Rewritten

Chap 3: Lilith's Closure

Lilith's POV

I have…nothing really to say…I'm in shock at what I did and I don't think I'll ever be alright. I just wish it was all one big nightmare…One I could wake up from and everything will be alright. But I know it's real and I know I did it. Her blood stains my hands…her blood sears through my soul, cutting me, killing me slowly. She cries out to me, yelling hateful things because I could not stop myself under the magic of Change of Heart. Oh God! Tea I'm sorry!! Please forgive me!!!

Normal POV

Lilith's soul is returned to her body and as soon as she wakes up, she turns onto her hands and knees and vomits. Blood mixed in with her last meal exits her stomach through her mouth and her body shudders.

/I killed her...I killed her!/ She screams mentally as she throws up still.

Rose offers no comfort to her and Lilith finally collapses to her side, done with her vomiting.

"I killed her..." She whimpers, crying and closing her mind off, retreating to her soul room.

Despite Rose not having her full spirit back yet, both had a soul room and Rose had a spiritual body.

"Lilith?" Rose asks softly as she opens the door to her soul room.

Lilith is lying on the bed, facing away from Rose. Her soul room is dark and cold, and Lilith is shaking as she cries. Rose closes the door and walks over to Lilith, sitting down on the bed beside her.

"Lilith...It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was!" Lilith snaps back and Rose shakes her head.

Near identical to Lilith in her appearance, there are small things to tell them apart. Rose's hair is longer than Lilith's and her amethyst eyes are harder, holding more hardships than her light counterpart.

"No it wasn't you. You were controlled and that wasn't Bakura's fault either."

Lilith shakes still, tears streaming down her cheeks as she finally, slowly, sits up. She gasps in pain, her hand flying to her side. Rose looks concerned and gently moves her hand. She lifts her tank top a little and gasps at the large bruise.

"Liltih, what the hell happened?" She asks in worry.

"Evil Bakura did it a few days ago." Lilith sniffles.

Rose growls faintly, than wraps her arms around Lilith, hugging her tightly.

"None of this is your fault. It's Yami Bakura's for dragging you and everyone else into it."

"Oh God! I killed her!" Lilith suddenly screams, crying again.

Rose holds her as she tries to lean forward against her embrace.

"No, Lilith, listen to me."

Rose gently takes a hold of Lilith's chin and lifts it so she can look up at Rose.

"You were controlled. The good Bakura had no choice either. No one but she and Yami Bakura knew it was you."

"Bakura did. He apologized as soon as he overtook me."

"Than he didn't want it either. You can't blame yourself."

Lilith cries still, shocked still at what she did. But she knows, in a small part of her mind, Rose is right. But it doesn't make her feel better.

"Can we bring her back?"

Rose shakes her head sadly.

"Her soul is shredded in the Shadow Realm. I'm sorry."

Rose gently kisses Lilith's forehead in a sisterly fashion to help calm her down, than lays her down.

"Just sleep. I'll take control to make sure nothing happens to you."

Rose leaves Lilith's soul room and the distraught girl is left to cry herself to sleep. Her soul room has warmed up a little bit but stays dark. Rose takes over Lilith's body and walks away from the clearing so when Lilith wakes, she's not haunted more by what happened.


	5. Lilith's Fear

This one is also for Trunks since he's been DYING to find out what happens.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh at all! Kid'sWB and a few other companies do.

/…/ Lilith

-…- Rose

Destiny Rewritten

Chap 4: Lilith's Fear

Lilith keeps herself locked in her soul room for a few days, never leaving and rarely moving. Rose is upset, afraid she's locked into her own mind so deep, there's no way to get her free. Rose wanders aimlessly through the forest, avoiding duelists and keeping to herself. On occasion, she's tried to bring Lilith around with no luck. Than one night three days later…

"Lilith?" A voice with a British accent asks.

Rose stops suddenly, looking around. Lilith had shut off everything earlier that day, making Rose unable to come into her soul room and talk to her.

"Bakura…?" Rose asks slowly.

She looks over as the white haired boy walks forward.

"Rose!" Bakura says in surprise.

Bakura had known of Lilith's alter ego through his Yami. He had beaten Lilith again, so bad she had fallen unconscious. Rose took over and fought back for her. She didn't hurt him much, despite her own desires, since she felt the pain of her light's hurt. Yami Bakura had backed off and Bakura had come back. He had meet Rose before she retreated to let Lilith take over since she had just woken up.

"Yes. It is me."

"Where's Lilith?"

"Her locked soul room…"

Bakura looks shocked and Rose sighs. She sits down on the ground under a tree and Bakura sits near her.

"Ever since the Shadow Realm duel where she killed Tea…she's been grieving…"

Rose trails off, her eyes going blank.

"But she's never really liked Tea."

The necklace flashes once after his statement.

"But I never, in the years I've know her, wanted to kill her." A strained, sad voice answers.

"I never meant to put you through this, Lilith."

Lilith collapses against him, crying.

"Yugi will hate me! He's had a crush on Tea for a while now!"

"I don't think he'll hate you. It was hardly your fault that it happened. More like mine and my Yami's."

Bakura holds Lilith tightly in his arms, trying to comfort the distraught girl.

"Maybe you should go see him, just to see if your fears are true." Bakura suggests.

Lilith's reaction, however, shocks him.

"NO!" She screams and pushes him away.

She stands up and takes off, running blindly through the forest. Bakura calls out her name to try and stop her but she's already gone. Saddened and grief-stricken, she has no idea where she's running. She doesn't stop running until her body literally can't take anymore and she collapses. The clouds roll over the sun as she hits the ground hard. She bows her head between her arms since she's landed on her lower legs and lower arms. Tears fall from her cheeks to hit the ground in an every steady succession, not a break to be seen in her crying. She coughs violently, her chest hurting from how long she's cried, and the coughs shake her body more than even her own cries have, making it seem as though she's cold. Rose grieves silently along with her light. She had known Lilith for a couple of years now and she always knew her light to be strong and very independent. She was rebellious too, at least with her family. The only one time she had ever seen Lilith break down this bad was before Joey and Tristan were Yugi's friends and they beat him up constantly. Lilith had tried to stand up for him but ended up getting beat up herself. She had cried during the beating, afraid she was failing Yugi and wouldn't show her face to him until two days later, where he had solved the puzzle. She had an overwhelming urge just to talk to Yugi, to find him saddened that she had locked herself away. That's when she learned he had solved the puzzle, became friends with Joey and Tristan, though getting beat up again in the process. As Lilith cries, Rose suddenly senses something and looks up from where she's sitting in her soul room.

-Lilith…If you don't want to meet up with Yugi…Either quiet down and hide or run…-

Lilith looks up at her Yami's words and sees a flash of gold through her tears. She summons up what little strength she has left and stands up. She sways slightly but she doesn't care as she whirls and takes off again, trying to stay away from Yugi. She runs until she literally runs into Bakura again and she holds onto him, her mind clouded with exhaustion. Bakura holds on tightly to her, gently running his hand over her forehead and through her sweat mattered hair, feeling the heat of a fever since her body is so worn down.

"Shh…Just calm down Lilith. Everything will be alright…"

Lilith shakes her head but stays nothing. After about ten minutes, Bakura feels her grip loosen and he looks down to find she's cried herself to sleep. Tear stains are evident on her cheeks and her eyes are puffy even though their closed. Dark circles are evident under her eyes as well, showing she hasn't been getting good sleep lately and Bakura suspects it's nightmares from Tea's death that have driven Lilith to remain awake. Bakura smiles sadly though, to see her finally asleep, and holds her tight as she sleeps, concerned for her since her face is pale though her cheeks are flushed a slight pink too.


	6. Fearful Dream

This one is a shout out to my best friend Lusi-chan! I hope she enjoys this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nothing at all. Kid's WB and some other companies do.

/.../ Lilith

-…- Rose

Destiny Rewritten

Chap 5: Fearful Dream

Lilith's POV

I'm back again. I'm still upset but I had to say something. My dreams aren't always pleasant. Sometimes they rob me of all sleep, for days at a time. Yugi gets really worried over me when that happens, but who can blame him. I'm his older sister, yet I'm weaker, psychically, than he is and tire more easily. It's not because of disease or anything I inherited; it's just how I was born. I have a strong immune system but weak endurance and stamina. But anyway, my dreams. Sometimes their dreams of the past, such as Ancient Egypt. Or memories I have. Or even memories Yugi has. Sometimes, I dream of the future. Some dreams help me fix what will happen. Other dreams terrify me so much, I can't move. My soul has been tainted by some of the things I've seen. Yugi wonders about some of the things I see. I never tell him…I could never tell him some of the things I see. If I did, he would lose the purity and innocence I see in him. In my drawings, I've often drawn Yugi as an angel of the purest kind. But I'm afraid, if he knew the dreams that kept me up at night; he would lose that angel status and become tainted, as I have.

Normal POV

Being keeper of the Millennium Necklace, Lilith often had dreams of something that could happen in the future, if she choose not to help, or didn't try to help. Tonight was no exception. However, this played off of her fear of Yugi hating her, and made it into a full-fledged nightmare. One she would not forget anytime soon. She appears in the dueling room on the balcony in Pegasus' castle, overlooking the duel. It's Yugi versus Pegasus, but Lilith gets a strong feeling something's wrong. She wills herself closer and appears on the platform near Yugi, now turned Yami, who's dueling. The duel continues until Yugi suddenly looks scared.

"We'll continue this duel in the Shadow Realm."

"That can only mean one thing…A Shadow Game…" She hears both Yugi and Yami say the last part in unison.

A black dome of energy closes around them and the duel again continues. THIS time however, Yugi appears to be in pain. His face is pale, he's breathing heavily, and he's sweating.

/Oh no…/

Yami switches with Yugi, but Yugi's strong loyalty keeps him from letting Yami do everything. The last time he takes a turn, he's trembling violently, just trying to stay standing. He lays down two cards; one upside down, the other is the Feral Imp in defense mode. Pegasus attacks and it zaps the last of Yugi's strength. He collapses, limp against the dueling machine, but he utters one last sentence as he falls.

"Lilith…Forgive me…" He whispers.

The nightmare keeps going after Yugi's defeat. Yami, in shock from Yugi being gone, looses the last part of the duel and Pegasus grins evilly as his soul is taken. Lilith watches on, her eyes wide in horror. Pegasus turns to look at her and smirks evilly.

"Your next." He says.

/YUGI!!/ Lilith screams, her voice full of terror, as she wakes up.


End file.
